


Get a Room

by pterawaters



Series: Pinn Week [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: College, M/M, Pinn Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas Hampton noticed when the boys across the hall moved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Room

Douglas Hampton had moved into his dorm room early in the week, so he could get trained to work in the cafeteria before everyone moved in. This meant that aside from his light work schedule, he had a lot of free time. It also meant he noticed when the boys across the hall moved in.

"Dude, if you hang that poster, I'm telling mom!" one of them said to the other. Doug supposed they were brothers, then. He'd gotten a glimpse at each of them, and they definitely weren't _identical_ twins. In fact, they didn't look related at all, not with one so much taller than the other. Doug and his brother were both the same height as their dad and that was just how it worked, wasn't it?

"It's an awesome poster, Finn, you can't deny that," the other one replied and Doug rolled his chair a little further from his desk so he could see from his room into the one across the hall. Finn and the other one stood kinda close together for brothers.

"I just... It's embarrassing, okay? What if I want to bring a friend over to study? What if it's a girl? I can't bring her here to study with a giant pair of tits hanging on the wall!"

Suddenly Doug was a lot more interested in stepping across the hall and introducing himself.

"Finn. Babe. There's two kinds of studying, right? The kind with books, which you can totally go do in the library with whoever you want. And _studying_ , which you damn well better be doing with me. I had to watch you be all lovey-dovey with Quinn for almost a whole _year_. I ain't doing it again now that I got you back."

The taller one, Finn, sort of melted, smiling as he said something Doug couldn't hear. Whatever it was made the shorter one practically attack Finn with a kiss. It went on long enough that Doug wasn't surprised when shirts started flying. While Doug was pretty cool with the whole gay thing, he was starting to feel like a creep for watching.

So Doug let out a loud wolf-whistle and called, "Get a room!"

Finn looked mortified, but the shorter guy just winked at Doug as he closed the door. Doug turned up the volume on his stereo.


End file.
